The voices in my head
by invisibleblue
Summary: (I need to change the title, any ideas?) James and Lily change PoV constantly throughout the story, full of pranks, much laughter and other such crazy things. rating is for language. please read and review!
1. meetings

I was running down the charms corridor, in a feeble attempt not to be late for transfiguration. I had to be in class in under a minute to make it and I **really** didn't need another detention, not after that incident with Filtch… It was with that thought that I ran absently down the hall, not paying any attention to where I was going, until I collided with something rather soft that sent me sprawling onto the floor. I heard a muffled squeal of surprise, and looked up and see what, or _who_ it was I collided with. A pair of intense green eyes were staring back at me framed by a pretty face and a halo of red hair. She surprised me by blinking slowly, as if trying to remember something before exclaiming to no one in particular,

"Shit, shit shit! Professor Filtwick's going to kill me! Shit!" And then proceeding to gather up her books with more speed then I had thought humanly possible. 

"Woah, slow down. Calm down, what's wrong?" I asked, while shooting a confused look at the girl. "James Potter, by the way."

"What? Oh hi, sorry. Lily Evans."

"Why are you so stressed?"

"I'm not stressed, just late. Late! Crap! Gotta go, nice meeting you! Sorry for knocking you over!" Lily grabbed the last of her books from me, shot me a quick smile and ran down the hall into the charms room. I could hear her apologizing to Professor Flitwick for being late. It was then that I remembered my own lateness and took off down the hall running as fast as I could. I ran into the transfiguration room and immediately began apologizing to Professor Magonagall. 

"All right Mr. Potter, just take you're seat, quietly. Oh and 5 points from Gryffindor." I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to my best friend Sirius Black.

I was late. I couldn't be late for charms, not again. Not when I had been late for the last two charms classes. I had been reading in the library, and lost track of time, making me late. The same had happened today, only difference being that I had noticed about a minute earlier, giving me a chance. A small chance, but a chance none the less. Yes! I was going to make it! Breaking into a sprint I turned the corner leading to the charms corridor, and promptly collided with something. The something went sprawling all over the floor at my feet! Oh my god! It was a person! Oh my god! I was opening my mouth to apologize, when I caught sight of all the papers and books scattered on the floor. My books, all of them. I remembered how very late I was.

"Shit, shit shit! Professor Filtwick's going to kill me! Shit!" The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I bent down to pick up my books as fast as is humanly possible. The person I had collided with spoke, and I jumped, I had forgotten about them in my panic.

"Woah, slow down. Calm down, what's wrong?" He asked, sounding and looking very confused. "James Potter, by the way." I snapped my brain back into reality.

"What? Oh hi, sorry. Lily Evans." I apologized.

"Why are you so stressed?"

"I'm not stressed, just late. Late! Crap! Gotta go, nice meeting you! Sorry for knocking you over!" I shouted, and with a quick smile to emphasize my point I spun around and flew down the hall to the charms room. I opened the door slowly and saw Professor Flitwick standing at the front of the room, about to take attendance. I slipped into the room, hoping my lateness would go unnoticed. No such luck.  
"Miss. Evans, why may I ask are you late this time?"

"Sorry Professor, I ran into someone on the way to class, literally."

"All right, however this is the third class in a row you've been late for, I have to take 5 points from Ravenclaw."

"Yes Professor." I slunk to my seat in the middle of the room beside Erin Miller, my best friend.

"Where were you? I thought you weren't going to be late today?"

"Like I ever try to be late? I told you I ran into someone on the way to class. Knocked him over actually."

"Oh. Who'd you run into?"

"James Potter."

"You ran into James Potter?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Lily! Every girl in the school has had, has, or will have a crush on James Potter, and you knocked him over in the corridor?"

"It was an accident! Besides it's not that big a deal."

"Not a big deal? Are you crazy? Tell me what happened!" So I spent the rest of charms telling Erin about how I ran into James Potter in the hallway. By the time I was finished she was staring at me in disbelief, and like I'd gone mad. Honestly, I don't see why she's making such a big deal about it, it's not like I ment to knock him over.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling, so please don't sue me!

I was sitting with Erin, talking in disbelief at how we had both been made prefects. We were both abnormally excited and were looking to have an awesome year. I had just finished my supper when Professor Flitwick came over to me and asked me to lead the first year Ravenclaw's to our common room. I agreed and stood up calling the first years over, and we left the great hall. We ended up passing the first year Gryffindor's on the way to the common room being lead by none other then James Potter himself. I was remotely surprised that he had been made a prefect after all those pranks he pulled, but then again, I had been made a prefect as well. I grinned at the thought. In front of me I saw James stop and look at me.  
"Hi, so you're a prefect too. Congratulations." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yep. Same to you."

"Thanks." With that we both went our separate ways, leading the way to our alternate common rooms. I had no sooner gotten the first years to the common room and through the portrait hole (the password was "stardust") when the rest of the Ravenclaw house burst in behind us. I quickly directed the boys and girls to their respective dorms and sunk down into one of the plush blue couches. No sooner had I sat down than Erin burst through the portrait hole and pounced on me.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked, not having any clue what she was talking about.

"You. Talking to James Potter. In the entrance hall."

"That was us exchanging congratulations on becoming prefects."

"Uh huh. Just admit it Lily, you like him." _Excuse me? Since when did I like James Potter?_

"Umm. No, I don't really think I do like him."

"Yes you do. Lily, you're in love with him."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nope, sorry."

"But you are."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you're in love with him!" I was getting really fed up with all the pestering so finally I said in a loud sarcastic voice for the whole common room to hear.

"Yes! You're right! I am head over heals in love with James Potter!" Well it kind of worked, I now had Erin laughing so hard she was in danger of falling out of her chair, I grinned and then I heard the voice form behind me.

"Well, well, well, this definitely interesting." I knew that voice. I turned around to see another good friend of mine, Kalle, grinning at me like an idiot. I did not like that look.

"I wonder what would happen if James Potter was suddenly aware of you're feelings for him."

"You wouldn't." I said, as a smile played on my lips, knowing full well that he would tell him. "You don't even know James Potter."

"Yes I do. He's in my Care of Magical Creatures class." He grinned wickedly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine tell him. Tell him whatever you want to."

"Ok then, I will." He walked away, hardly able to contain his laughter.

Erin looked at me, grinning, and said,

"Come on, we should get to bed." I nodded and followed her up the staircase to our dorm, where I collapsed on the bed and finally started to laugh my head off at the amusement of the situation.

I was walking down the hall with Remus on our way to… well… no where really. We had a free class and were looking forward to roaming the halls for absolutely no reason. I suddenly heard a voice behind me that sounded strangely familiar. 

"James! Hey James! Wait up." I turned around and saw this guy from my Care of Magical Creatures class last year running towards me, his name was Kalle. 

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as he skidded to a halt in front of me. He grinned, this truly wicked grin that I would have been proud to be able to duplicate and said,

"Well, you know who Lily Evans is right?" I nodded, wondering what on earth Kalle had to tell me about Lily Evans. His grin grew wider.

"Well, it's just that, I overheard her in the common room last night, announcing in a rather loud voice that…" I was afraid his face might split in two from how much he was grinning, "she's in love with you." Oh. That had been the last thing that I was expecting to hear! Did I even hear that right? Did he actually say that- My thought s were interrupted as a voice came floating down the hall towards us.

"Kalle! Kalle, what the **HELL** are you doing?" Kalle spun around and saw none other the Lily Evans herself, making her way towards us along with a girl who had short brown hair, and blue eyes. I looked at Kalle and saw that he had paled visibly at the sight of Lily. This was funny. Hmmm, I should remember this. Kalle mumbled something that sounded like 'goodbye' and practically fled in the opposite direction. I turned my direction back to Lily and her friend who by now were right in front of us. She surprised me by saying aloud.

"The Loser! Did he actually just do that?" She seemed to be talking more to herself then anybody else.

"Umm, yes Lil, I believe he did." The girl with brown hair commented looking more then a little amused.

"Damn." I looked at Lily, she looked angry, but you could see amusement dancing around in her brilliant green eyes. She rolled her eyes at me before speaking.  
"Ok, I'm going to be incredibly blunt and ask you. Did Kalle just by any chance tell you that I was in love with you?" She looked like she was about to burst out laughing. 

"Umm, yes, yes he did. Something wrong with that?" I asked innocently. Beside me Remus snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Dammit! I'm going to kill him! Damn! Sorry, I guess I owe you an explanation. Well, actually, it's really all Erin's fault." She said turning on the girl beside her.

"My fault? How is this my fault? I'm not the one who went around pronouncing my love for James Potter in front of the whole common room!"

"You know I only said that to shut you up!" This was apparently too much for Erin, and for Remus who both burst out laughing. Lily rolled her eyes again before speaking.

"Erin here, saw us talking yesterday in the entrance hall. Remember?" I nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Well she burst into the common room demanding to know what it was we were talking about. As I'm sure you remember we had a perfectly innocent conversation." I nodded again and she continued, her eyes sparkling. "She then came up with the most ridiculous accusation. Apparently I liked you." She rolled her eyes again. "I told her what a stupid accusation that was, and she proceeded to tell me again. This continued for several minutes until she finally proclaimed 'Lily why don't you just admit it, you're in love with him!' By now I was fed up with all these comments and said in a highly sarcastic voice for the whole common room to hear:' Yes! You're right! I am head over heals in love with James Potter!' Kalle hearing the last part of our conversation, took it upon himself to tell you. Which brings us back to today." She finished with a grin and shot a look toward s Erin and Remus who by now were both laughing so hard they were leaning onto each other for support. She waited calmly until they regained their composure, and then Erin said,

"Right, now Lily, we really should be going considering all we have to plan." She accented this with a wink at Lily who nodded and waved goodbye to us. They were only a few steps away when Lily called out,

"Hey James, you're coming to the prefect meeting tonight right?"

"Yeah, when is it?"

"8:30 in the transfiguration room."

"Ok, see you then." She smiled at me and turned around linked her arm through Erin's and walked off. I started wondering exactly what it was they had to plan.

I waited until we were a few steps away from James and Remus before saying calmly to Erin,

"So how do you think we should kill him?" She grinned and pointed to the library. I nodded and before we danced through the door, we heard Remus and James explode into laughter. I grinned at Erin as we sat down at a table near the door, and began plotting several different ways to kill and torture Kalle, each more inventive then the last. Erin was explaining something to me about disembowelment when a relatively good looking boy our age with black hair burst through the door of the library, and looked around wildly until his gaze landed on us. We exchanged confused looks and I was particularly surprised when he sat down beside me and gave me a huge hug. I guess my shock clearly showed on my face because he grinned and introduced himself. 

"Sirius Black at you're service." Erin's mouth flew open in shock; the look on her face was priceless! I turned my attention back to Sirius, and noticed James and Remus appear in the Library, spot us, come over and sit down. I figured it was my turn to say something.

"Umm, nice to meet you? Any particular reason you just hugged me?" I asked, amusement clearly noticeable in my voice. I saw Remus and James grin out of the corner of my eye, and turned my attention to them. "Oh, so I guess you told him?" I said grinning. They nodded and Sirius hugged me again.

"I just wish I could have been there to see the look on James' face. Was it funny?" He asked eagerly. I nodded and unable to contain it anymore, burst out laughing. Soon all five of us were in fits of laughter and receiving evil looks from Madame Pince, the Librarian. We calmed down and Erin, with that mischievous look still evident on her face asked me,

"So what do you think Lil, personally I vote for turning Kalle's hair purple." I grinned at the image, and added"Sounds good, but what do you think about charming his robes so that they're invisible to everyone, except him of course?" I saw the grin on Erin's face grow wider, but she shook her head."Naw, that's too evil. He would never speak to us again.""True." I suddenly noticed that James, Remus and Sirius were staring at us with identical looks of shock on their faces. "What?" I asked completely bewildered at what had provoked such expressions. James recovered first,"Sorry, I guess we just didn't realize."  
"Realize what?""That you, you pulled pranks on people.""Oh." Was my reply, it was all I could manage because I had started smirking, and Erin was trying, unsuccessfully, to contain her laughter. I saw Sirius open his mouth, about to ask the unavoidable question, so I quickly cut him off by saying, "Oh, we should get to class, don't want to be late, it's the first day after all." And with that I quickly packed up my bag and left the library with Erin close behind me. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and take credit for nothing that I haven't created.

Authors note: ok, I had fun writing this, probably too much fun. I would appreciate reviews, but it's not a big deal, I don't' even know if anybody's reading this, but whatever, back to the story… Oh, one more thing I should mention Kalle's name is pronounced "Kay-le", sort of hoping that helps.

I was walking through the entrance hall with Sirius, Remus and Peter on my way the transfiguration room, for the prefects meeting. We saw Lily, Erin and Kalle emerge from the Great Hall and we immediately burst out laughing. Kalle's hair had indeed been turned purple, and he seemed oblivious as he turned around to see what we were laughing at, giving us full view of his back on which the following words were flashing, written in purple: _Smile if you're not wearing underwear! _(AN: I know, not original, but its funny so whatever, keep reading!) Seeing this got us laughing harder. Lily and Erin were standing on either side of Kalle looking extremely pleased with themselves, and Kalle was looking confused. I finally started to calm down and felt two pairs of arms pull me down the hall. I looked up to see Lily and Erin dragging me off down the hall to some unknown destination.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

"To the prefects meeting stupid." Lily's answer, of course. I nodded, then decided to ask them something that had been bothering me ever since they had left the library earlier in the day. 

"That was hilarious guys, where did you come up with that idea?" Ok, so it wasn't the most direct way of asking, but I figured I'd get my answer in the end.

"Oh, brilliant ideas just come to us." Erin replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"Hey, no fair! I deserve an answer!"

Lily and Erin exchanged a look, one that seemed to say _'can we tell him?'_ Erin gave a slight nod before allowing Lily to reply.

"Well, I guess we can tell you…After the meeting!" We had arrived at the transfiguration class without my realizing it. They pulled me inside without another word and sat down near the front of the room, waiting for the meeting to start.

I had spent most of the prefect meeting shooting glances at Erin, making sure that we were actually going to do this. It was going to be hard; it had been our secret for years. Everyone started to file out of the room, so we grabbed James again and pulled him out of the room into the hall.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me this mysterious secret of yours of what?" James asked with a rather confused look on his face. I swallowed, and nodded. How on earth was I going to say this? 

"Uhh, ok, well, do you remember last year when all of the Slytherins clothes were suddenly electric orange?" I asked timidly, wondering if he would figure it out. He burst out laughing. Well, he remembered, that was a start.

"That… was… hilarious! I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life! It lasted for days!" He managed between fits of laughter.

"A week actually." Erin's reply. We exchanged a quick look, hoping we wouldn't have to outright say it.

"Right a week. What about it? I mean… but… there's no way! It couldn't have been? It… it was you?" He asked in an incredulous voice. We nodded. And he spoke again, his voice getting increasingly louder. "But how did you manage it? They never caught you, and orange-" Erin slapped a hand over his mouth and hissed,

"Shut up! People can hear you, you know!" She slowly removed her hand, but not before casting fugitive glances down the hall.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "How did you do it?" was his next question. Did they ever stop? I rolled my eyes at him, and muttered a spell. A beam of white light shot out of my wand and James' robes had changed from jet black to a violent orange. He looked down, shocked, and burst out laughing. "Ok, I believe you! Can you change it back now." 

"I dunno. I kind of like them the way they are." I replied with a smirk on my face. Erin rolled her eyes at both of us and preformed the counter charm, reversing the effects. When I shot her a confused look she explained,

"It's kind of a giveaway, people will figure it out, if you're that obvious!" Right. I should have noticed that. I was lost in thought of my own stupidity until…

"But how did you manage it without getting caught? I mean we would have gotten caught…" James again, trailing off at the end.

"We've already told you enough!" was Erin's exasperated reply. I agreed, and was completely unprepared for James to explode into laughter again. We looked at him, and once he calmed down,

"Sorry, it's just… Sirius is going to _die_ when he finds out!" _WHAT!_ He was planning on telling people? A quick glance at Erin told me that she was thinking along the same lines I was, James caught the looks and his face fell. "Aww, come on! I have to tell the guys! If I don't, they're going to notice." He pouted. I knew he was right, I _knew_ it, but still… 

"Fine, but who says they'll believe you?" He stayed silent. Erin's eyes suddenly lit up, with that maniac energy I always saw when we were pulling a prank. She grinned, and started laughing.

"Lil! Do you… do you remember the pictures?" I stared at her in shock, I had forgotten about the pictures. They were priceless, and I loved them. 

"Wait, you have pictures?" James asked in an excited voice. We nodded. "How did you get pictures?" I waved my hand impatiently in his face. 

"We took some while doing the actual prank, and then we enchanted a camera. The point is, we can send you some." A wicked grin slowly spread across my face. "After all, we made copies." James gaped at us, and Erin's eyes glazed over, I could practically see the idea forming in her head. It was probably a good thing that we had reached the Ravenclaw common room by then. We waved goodbye to James, promising to send him pictures in the morning, and entered throughout the portrait hole, letting it snap shut behind us.


	4. chapter 4

The portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, snapped shut in my face, and I stood there gaping at it for a least a minute. A distant noise brought me back into reality, and I began the long walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I was so lost in thought however that it seemed to take me no time at all to reach the picture of the fat lady. I gave her the password (blue disc) and climbed through the portrait hole. I spotted Remus, Sirius, and Peter sitting at a table in the corner of the room. I practically ran towards them in my haste to tell them my news. I sat down beside Peter and looked at them, without really seeing them. My mind was still deciding on how best to tell them. They looked at me and Remus asked, "How was the meeting?" I blinked at him. 

"What meeting?" They all started at me as though I had lost my mind. Sirius finally responded.

"The prefect meeting. Where else have you been for the past two hours?" Right. The prefect meeting, where I had found out about Lily and Erin.

"Oh, it was fine. But listen, remember last year, when the Slytherins clothes were changed from black to orange for about a week?" They blinked, wondering how this was relevant to anything. Then Sirius snorted, and we all burst out laughing. Once we had calmed down, Sirius started talking,

"Obviously we remember James, that was possibly the best prank ever pulled in the history of Hogwarts! Wish I knew who pulled it though…" he trailed off wistfully. I grinned and replied,

"That's just the thing Sirius, I know who pulled it." He stared at me and started laughing.

"Right, and you learned this where? At you're prefects meeting?" He burst out laughing again. I smirked at him.

"Actually yes, I did." He gaped at me.

"You're not serious. Who at a prefects meeting would have pulled off a prank like that?"

"You're not going to believe me, but, it was Lily and Erin." They all just stared at me.

"Yeah right James, I somehow doubt that the girls with the highest marks in the year pulled a prank that could risk suspension."

"They never got caught."

"That still doesn't mean it was them."

"Sirius, Lily turned my robes orange and back again, that alone made me believe that they were telling the truth. Plus, they have pictures to prove it, they're going to send them to us tomorrow." Watching the expressions appear on my best friends faces was unbelievable. They were all in shock. 

"My god. You really are serious." Sirius' eyes had glazed over. This was not generally a good sign. Suddenly he jumped up and grabbed my arm.

"What?" 

"You have to take me to the Ravenclaw common room."

"What, why?"

"I have to go and worship them. I have to!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sirius, you'll see them tomorrow, just wait until then."

"You don't understand! They pulled off the best prank ever! I have to go tell them that!" 

"But Sirius-"

"No! James, you obviously know how to get there, you're taking me."

"Yeah, I walked back with them but-"

"Well, lets go!" He pulled me out of the common room and off down the hall. I rolled my eyes again.

"You're taking us the wrong way." We turned around and practically ran to the Ravenclaw common room. I stopped Sirius when we reached the portrait and said told it the password.

"Stardust." The portrait swung open to reveal a relatively empty room, excluding Lily and Erin who were seated on one of the blue couches looking very relaxed. Before I could say anything Sirius launched himself at them and hugged them both. They blinked, surprised, and started laughing. 

"Hi Sirius, you seem happy." Erin smiled at the grin on his face.

"Very happy. And I'm here to worship you both. To let you know, how joyful it is to know the two pranksters who are possibly the only ones better the us!" I smirked at his _very _articulate explanation and added,

"I told him."

"I noticed." Lily answered me with a smile on her face. "And thank you for you're praise, but I'm afraid I have to kick you out since, for one, you shouldn't be in here, and two, it's after curfew." Sirius nodded solemnly at these words.

"All right. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." They nodded. And Erin, smirking, added,

"Don't worry, we'll send you pictures. Night!" The two of them waved at us and walked up the staircase that presumably led to the girl's dorms. I grabbed Sirius by the arm and took him out of the common room.

We walked through the common room towards the fire, and flopped down on one of the blue couches. The room was starting to empty as it was 10:30. We sat there in silence, stunned at what we had actually revealed to James, and, he was probably telling his friends right now. I didn't even notice when the common room had emptied completely, and was only brought back to earth at the sound of the portrait hole opening. I glanced up in time to see a blur of black hurl itself at Erin, and I could hear someone laughing. I blinked and looked around, Sirius was in the middle of hugging Erin, and James was leaning on the back of her chair smirking at me. Then I felt Sirius pounce on me, and for the third time that day, was the victim of a hug from Sirius Black, and they're pretty bone crushing. I blinked again and realized exactly why he was hugging me. James must have told them. Once he let go I started to laugh, with Erin soon joining in. Erin smiled at him and commented,

"Hi Sirius, you seem happy."

"Very happy. And I'm here to worship you both, to let you know how joyful it is to know the two pranksters who are possibly the best in all of Hogwarts!" I raised my eyebrows, that was a bit much. James smirked and added,

"I told him." I smiled and answered,

"I noticed, and thank you for you're praise, but I'm afraid I have to kick you out since, for one, you shouldn't be in here, two, it's after curfew, and three," I glanced at Erin, "We're going to bed!" Sirius nodded solemnly, but cracked a grin shortly afterwards.

"Fine. We'll see you tomorrow." We nodded in agreement, and Erin, while trying not to laugh added,

"Don't worry we'll send you pictures. Night!" I burst out laughing, as Sirius' eyes widened; I waved at them and staggered my way up the staircase, still in fits of giggles. I calmed down by the time we reached our dorm and silently opened the door, hoping our roommates were asleep, which they were. I turned around to face Erin, put a finger to my lips, pointed to my trunk, then to my bed. She nodded, telling me she understood. I silently opened my trunk and rummaged for a bit, until I found what I was looking for. Pulling out a red envelope I climbed onto my bed, shutting the blue hangings as I did so. Erin cast a silencing charm around my bed, and spotted the envelope in my hand. Her eyes widened,

"Is that what I think it is?" I nodded and opened it, letting the pictures fall out onto my bedspread. I hadn't looked at these since the end of last year. Images of people dressed in bright orange robes decorated all of the pictures. I picked up one at random out of the pile, and exploded into fits of laughter. It was a picture of Severus Snape running into the Slytherin common room (decorated orange), dressed in orange polka dotted boxers and fuzzy orange slippers. His greasy hair was sticking up from sleep, and as we watched he looked around the common room, looked down at his own choice of clothing, screamed like a pansy little girl and tried to hide himself behind one of the fluffy orange chairs, failing miserably. Erin picked up the picture from where I had dropped it and started laughing uncontrollably. It took us at least five minutes to calm down because, as soon as we did, one of us would look at the picture and start laughing again. Once we had however, Erin spoke, her eyes glittering.

"Do you have any idea what we can do with this picture?" A wicked grin spread across her face. Then it hit me, the most brilliant idea, a truly brilliant evil idea. I gasped, marveling at my own brilliance. I told Erin and her grin grew wider.

"Lily, that's perfect! That's beyond perfect, that's genius!" I nodded, and took the picture from her.

"I know, but first lets pick so to send to the marauders." She agreed, and we set to work, giggling madly, late into the night.

I entered the Great Hall with Sirius, Remus and Peter, trying not to be too excited at what we would hopefully receive over breakfast. I looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Lily and Erin watching us. They waved, grinning with a maniac energy I didn't know they possessed, and we waved back. We ate our breakfast almost completely in silence, a first for us, because we all felt like Sirius did, he was staring at the ceiling impatiently waiting for the post. I had just finished when the fluttering of wings overhead signaled the arrival of hundreds of owls. We watched them expectantly until a barn owl started circling above us. It dropped a red envelope with at piece of parchment attached to it onto my empty plate. Sirius jumped up and pulled me out of the Great Hall, Remus and Peter following close behind. We sat down on the steps leading up to Gryffindor tower and I pulled off the slip of parchment and read it aloud quietly. It read:

__

TO THE MARAUDERS

(James, Sirius, Remus and Peter)

We hope you enjoy the contents of this envelope,

we sure did! We hope we are correct 

in believing that you will show

NO ONE!

HAVE FUN!

There was no signature, but we knew who it was from. I opened the envelope, hardly able to stand the excitement. Apparently neither could the others as Sirius was jumping up and down, Remus had an idiotic grin plastered across his face and Peter looked like he was about to explode with excitement. The envelope contained at least twenty different pictures of the Slytherins with varying degrees of anger written across their faces. There was even one of Lucius Malfoy trying to pull off an enormous orange bow that had wrapped itself around his waist. We were in hysterics. I was leaning on Remus because I was laughing so hard. Sirius was rolling around on the floor and Peter was hanging onto the railing. These were the positions that lily and Erin found us in when they walked out of the Great Hall. They grinned happily and each other and waited for us to calm down. When we did, Lily asked,

"So I take it you enjoyed them?" With a perfectly innocent expression on her face. I was about to answer her when the doors of the Great hall swung open again and Kalle walked out. Remus hastily shoved the pictures back inside the envelope, and put the envelope in his bag, somehow managing all this before Kalle saw us and walked over. 

"Hey guys."

"Hi." He directed his next comment at Lily and Erin.

"Where'd you go? I was looking for you, we have to get to potions."

"Right. Sorry Kalle. Let's go. See you later guys." Lily replied. There was something strange about that conversation.

"Wait!" Remus called down the hall. Everybody looked at him. "You have potions?" They nodded, and then it clicked.

"So do we!" I exclaimed. The three of them blinked at me before Erin replied,

"But we've never had a class with you before, not counting Kalle."

"I know, but we do now." Lily pulled out her schedule to check.

"Hey, you're right! How weird is that?"

"Pretty strange, but we should get going, otherwise Rupert will have a fit." I answered her. Everyone agreed and we headed off toward the dungeons.

The seven of us slipped into the classroom and sat down just before Professor Rupert walked through the door. He sneered at us ad quickly took attendance before starting the class.

"Everybody partner up, today we will be making a potion which allows us to see how the person who took it is feeling, like a type of aura. Who can tell me what it's called?" I raised my hand into the air, along with Erin and about half of the Ravenclaw class. Of course Professor Rupert never called on you if you had your hand raised anyway, so I don't know why we bothered.

"Mr. Pettigrew, the answer?" I turned to face Peter, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked around frantically at his friends, who all shrugged, and then his gaze landed on me.

'_Aura Potion_ ' I mouthed at him, and he stammered to the Professor.

"The… the aura p-potion?" Professor Rupert frowned at him and nodded before continuing his lecture.

"Yes Mr. Pettigrew, an Aura potion, and 5 points from Ravenclaw Miss. Evans, I don't recall asking you to answer the question." His eyes glittered but I didn't break eye contact, glaring at him, and said nothing. After a moment of shooting me evil death glares he turned his back and started writing the ingredients on the board. I sighed quietly and turned to face Erin so we could start working. She grinned at me and whispered,

"Think about Friday!" which had the effect of cheering me up a great deal. I smirked at her and we started brewing our potion. The rest of the class went along smoothly until,

"James, is our potion supposed to be lime green?" came Sirius' voice from behind me.

"Umm, no Sirius, it should be purple."

"Oh." Erin snickered beside me. I turned around to look at their potion, which was bubbling frantically.

"Add some more armadillo bile and turn down the heat." They stared at me before Sirius replied,

"Well, if it isn't potion master Lily, we bow before you're brilliance." He matched his actions to his words, giving a small bow. I smirked.

"As you should. But fine, leave it green." I turned around again and heard James' voice,

"Hey, it worked!"

"Of course it worked. Lily-" Whatever Sirius was about to way was cut off as Professor Rupert shouted form the front of the room.

"Test your potions now!" I glanced at Erin, who smiled and said,

"You first." I took a spoonful of our purple liquid and swallowed it quickly.

"Well, what does it look like?" Erin had a confused look on her face, and answered,

"It's orange."

"Orange? How can it be orange?"

"I dunno." She checked her book. "Red is happiness, Yellow is nervousness, but there's no orange. What are you happy and nervous about? I grinned.

"Friday." She started laughing and I took the opportunity to stuff a spoonful of potion down her throat. She coughed and muttered,

"Gee, thanks."

"Well Erin, you're aura is red, so I guess you're happy." She smiled and nodded. We cleaned up and took the chance to look around the room to see the colour of everyone's aura. Both Sirius and James had white auras, depicting excitement, Peter's was yellow and Remus ' was green (showing worry.) I wondered briefly about that, but then Kalle who had danced in front of us and was sporting a bright pink aura distracted me, Erin exploded in laughter and I turned on him.

"All right Kalle, who are you in love with?" I grinned to let him know I was joking. He sighed dramatically and replied,

"For your information Lily, having a pink aura means I am excited and happy about something!" 

"What, exactly?" He looked puzzled.

"You know, I don't really have any idea." I laughed and he wandered away to talk to someone else.

"All right, sit down everybody. The effects of the potion should wear off in about half an hour! Class dismissed." We all stood and wandered toward the door. Once out of the room we waved to the marauders and headed to Transfiguration.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters, I don't own anything.

Authors Note: This chapter is pretty short, but this was just how the story split up. Hope you like it!

It was Thursday night at about 9:30, the full moon was set in the sky and Remus was locked inside the shrieking shack, alone. I was headed down the seventh floor corridor with Sirius and Peter, looking for and empty classroom. I was sure we were going to do it this time, we had to, Remus needed us. The three of us were going to become Animagi. We couldn't stay with him when we were human, so we were going to stay with him as animals. We had found something that would hopefully allow us to succeed tonight. We were about to open the closed door of the History of Magic classroom when we heard voices coming from behind the door.

"So should the picture go beside the letter?"

"I dunno, maybe, let's try it." They sounded familiar, so with a quick glance at Sirius I silently pushed open the door. Erin and Lily stood with their backs to us, pouring over something on the desk in front of them. They hadn't noticed us come in.

"Erin, what about underneath the letter?"

"Hey, yeah! 'Cause then they'll read it and see the picture, perfect!" She moved something on the desk and the girls snickered. I exchanged confused looks with Peter and Sirius. We heard Erin's voice again,

"Now all we have to do is charm it."

"Charming it isn't the problem, it's making it big enough."

"Right, that's what I meant." They stared at the desk. I was about to slip quietly out of the room when I heard Peter's voice.

"What about an engorgement charm?" I jumped in surprise and Sirius cringed visibly. Lily and Erin spun around, eyes wide. But instead of looking startled or angry at seeing us there, they were staring at Peter with a mixture of wonder and amazement. Peter had clamped his had over his mouth, obviously not intending to say anything out loud. The girls turned to each other and Lily mumbled,

"It might word, I mean, if the charms don't cancel each other out…" She started fumbling through her bag, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and scribbled something on it. I looked at Sirius, confusion written all over my face. Lily pointed her wand at the paper and said,

"_Transferia_" Gold writing spiraled up off the paper and hung in the air, although I couldn't make out what they said. Lily however wasn't finished and continued with "_engorgio_" The letters expanded to a readable size and they read:

__

BRILLIANCE!

How exactly was that relevant to anything? Lily was ecstatic. She squealed, spun around and ran over, giving Peter what looked like a bone-crushing hug. I kind of felt sorry for Peter because as soon as Lily released him, Erin was hugging him. I blinked and they were across the room again packing up all of their stuff. I watched as the gold letters started to fade away. They were almost out the door when Lily asked,

"Wait a minute, what are you doing sneaking around at night?" I gulped, and was saved answering by Sirius.

"Oh, you know, planning to secret pranks, what about you?" The glanced quickly at each other before Erin responded,

"You'll find out tomorrow." She looked around quickly before asking, "Hey, where's Remus? I thought the four of you traveled everywhere together." 

"He's sick." I lied quickly. They both looked worried and Lily asked,

"Is he okay?" 

"He's fine. Madame Pomfrey just wants to keep him there overnight. You know how she is." They nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Lily had a wicked grin on her face, and as they were walking out the door, Erin gasped.

"Lil! We need to make it last!"

"Oh god, you're right! Let's go to the library!" I could hear them running down the hall, and shook my head slightly before turning back to my friends. I placed my bad down on one of the desks and started talking. 

"Ok, we've already done the spell, we just need to activate it." I pulled out a book and continued "this says that we need to focus completely on changing into the animal. Only problem is, we have no idea what animal we're going to change into." I gave an exasperated sigh and looked from Peter, who looked apprehensive, to Sirius who looked excited.

"I wanna go first!" He exclaimed. I grinned and sat down on top of one of the desks.

"Be my guest." He nodded, his trademark marauder grin in place on his face. I watched interested as Sirius closed his eyes, he looked like he was meditating. I had little doubt that he would be the first one to accomplish becoming an Animagi, considering the whole thing had been his idea in the first place. We all wanted to do it, as it was incredibly important, especially for Remus. But it was Sirius' idea, and when he put his mind to something, it always got done. We had been watching Sirius for about five minutes when it happened. All of a sudden, with a small 'pop', there was a great black dog in place of where Sirius had been standing a moment before. Peter gasped and I was only able to breathe one word,

"Sirius…" The yellow eyes opened, looking up at me quizzically. He blinked and let out a soft bark. I found my voice. "Wow Sirius. Try changing back." The eyes closed again, and in a moment my best friend was standing in place of the dog. He grinned and started to laugh.

"Oh man! That's amazing! Wait 'till we tell Remus. That's too cool! Try it James!" I grinned back at him, catching some of his maniac energy. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind.

'_Ok, focus. I'm turning into an animal. Have no idea what animal, but- NO! FOCUS! Remus needs this! I'm changing, becoming an animal._' I have no idea how long I stood there, time was irrelevant. All of a sudden I heard Peter gasp again, and Sirius had started cackling.

"Figures, James man, that's pretty cool." I opened my eyes and looked around, only things were different, I could see more off to the side and I seemed, bigger. Sirius turned to Peter and commented,

"You know, it would be James that would turn into a Stag." _A Stag? Cool!_ I closed my eyes again, focusing on my human self and with a small popping sound, was returned to the classroom. I grinned.

"Wow, I can't wait to tell Remus! Come on Peter, give it a try." He looked incredibly nervous so I kept talking. "Don't worry about it, just focus on becoming the animal, don't think of anything else." He nodded in a determined way and closed his eyes. He stood there for at least a quarter of an hour before he changed. When he did, he was small, a rat. We blinked at him and grinned. Sirius commented,

"Check it out, it's Wormtail!" I laughed, and added,

"Yep. Well as the smallest, Mr. Wormtail can freeze the tree for us." Peter reappeared, his face glowing.

"That was so awesome! I can't wait to tell him. And nicknames are cool and all Sirius, but _Wormtail_? Just for that I'm naming you. How about…Padfoot!" He grinned and I laughed at the look on Sirius' face, he was pouting.

"Fine, so we have Padfoot, Wormtail, Remus will be Moony, and James as the stag will become…Prongs." I grinned and bowed.

"Mr. Prongs would like to thank Mr. Padfoot for thinking of such and ingenious name." Sirius laughed and added,

"Just as Mr. Padfoot should thank Mr. Wormtail for inventing his name." Peter snorted and rolled his eyes.

"And Mr. Wormtail thinks we should head to the common room before someone comes and finds us." We all laughed at that and walked out the door, towards Gryffindor tower, enjoying thoughts of 'Mr. Moony's' expression when we told him the next day. All thoughts of Lily, Erin and their strange behavior had been wiped from my mind.


End file.
